True Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry finds out after the Battle the betrayals of some of the Weasley family from Ginny and she tells him everything along with Severus Snape. Ginny is in love with someone else and Harry is in love too to a few women who saved his life. But Harry has a secret he had a inheritance test on his 17th birthday and he is the Crown Prince of Alfheim!.Harry/Harem Weasley/Dumbledore Bashin


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

What if Harry was more sure of himself from being at Camp Half blood and takes interest in his affairs from the start. The goblins tell old him he has betrothal agreements that he would need to fill out before his 15th birthday. How will Harry handle it? How will he go be telling the Order he is Married? How will Married life will be at Hogwarts? What will everyone say when they find out he was a demigod turned god? Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore bashing. Not totally bad Dumbledore and Weasley's

* * *

 **Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Avengers**

Warning: Large HAREM

* * *

 **Author's Note: No Civil War**

Loki was controlled and now good.

Bucky is free from Mind Control

Ultron didn't happen and Wanda and Pietro joined the Avengers in a different way

Percy Jackson Series has happened.

Zoe didn't die

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry was a busy man. As he prepared for his weddings. Yes weddings. And preparing his Island Nations.

He had been acting at Hogwarts since he arrived. He knew who he was for ages. Since he had been a demigod turned god. He had a lot of fathers including James Potter with the essence of Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Poseidon, Ra, Thor and Loki. His mothers were Lily Potter with the essence of Hera, Athena, Persephone, and Amphitrite.

He had a blood adopted father who was THE Tony Stark. Tony Stark had taken him in from his abusive relatives when he was 4. After that he was found by a satyr and learned his huge parentage and magical abilities.

He met at the Camp Half-Blood his best friends Draco, Blaise and Neville. Both were magically like him. And they truly began his best friends.

He also found out all his titles, soulmates and creature inheritance (He knew he had some as he already had retractable wings) at the age of 8. And it was truly a shock to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry sat in King Ragnok of the Goblins office with his adopted Dad Tony and his soulmates. He was doing an inheritance test and a creature test. His Godly parents had suggested it. His Fathers Thor and Loki was also here._

" _12 drops of blood", King Ragnok says_

 _Harry cuts his palm and lets 12 drops of blood fall on the parchment. And he was shocked with the titles that came up._

 _Inheritance Test_

 _ **Henry James Sirius Arthur George Philip Louis Nicholas Richard Albert Joseph William Tiberius Cyrus Galahad Octavian Leonidas Darius Julius Charlemagne Potter**_

 _Titles_

 _Emperor of Nightstar (Caribbean)_

 _Emperor of El Dorado (Atlantic Ocean) (Capital: Manoa)_

 _Emperor of Stormhold (North Atlantic)_

 _Emperor of Diablo (Mexican Gulf)_

 _King of Silvermoon (Mediterranean)_

 _King of Avalon_

 _King of Whitehaven (Pacific Ocean)_

 _King of Golden Shores (Pacific Ocean)_

 _King of Magical Troy_

 _King of Magical Persia_

 _King of Magical France_

 _King of Magical Spain_

 _Sultan of Goldsand (Tyrrhenian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Whitewaters (Indian Ocean)_

 _Sultan of Orasis (Mediterranean)_

 _Tsar of Magical Russia_

 _Kaiser of Crestview (Near Germany)_

 _Pharaoh of Magical Egypt_

 _Hereditary Grand Duke of Salamanca (Mediterranean) (Magical)_

 _Duke of Golddust (North Sea)_

 _Duke of Normandy_

 _Prince of Alfheim_

 _Crown Prince of Asgard_

 _Prince of Jotunheim_

 _Lord of Vanaheim_

 _Guardian of the Hunt_

 _Lord of the Northern Marches of Asgard_

 _Wolf Prince_

 _Prince of the Draconis_

 _Keeper of the Queen's Peace (UK)_

 _Knight of the Order of the Round Table_

 _Magical Titles_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Phoenix_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Illvermorny_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Koldovstoretz_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Triple_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Shafiq_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of di Vinci_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fawley_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Holmes_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Barnes (By Adoption from James Barnes)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House Rogers (By Adoption from Steve Rogers)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Banner (By Adoption from Robert 'Bruce' Banner)_

 _Lord of the Clan Evans_

 _Lord of the Clan Blackthorne_

 _Lord of the Clan Stark (By Adoption from Anthony Stark)_

 _Lord of the Clan Potts (By Adoption from Virginia Potts)_

 _Muggle Titles:_

 _Heir of Stark_

 _Duke of Ross (UK)_

 _Duke of Norfolk (UK)_

 _Demigod Titles:_

 _Prince of Atlantis_

 _Prince of the Underworld_

 _Hero of Olympus_

 _Part of the Twelfth Legion_

 _Muggle Seats_

 _House of Lords Potter Seat_

 _Hogwarts Board Seats:_

 _Potter Seat_

 _Gryffindor Seat_

 _Slytherin Seat_

 _Ravenclaw Seat_

 _Emrys Seat_

 _Ancestors:_

 _Pharaoh Rameses III of Egypt_

 _Pharaoh Cleopatra of Egpyt and Mark Antony_

 _King Charlemagne the Great_

 _King Darius the Great of Persia_

 _King Arthur of Camelot and Queen Guinevere_

 _Sir Galahad of the Round Table_

 _King Leondias I of Sparta_

 _King Alexander III of Macedon the Great_

 _King Robert II the Wise of the Franks_

 _King William I of England, Duke of Normandy and Queen Matilda_

 _King Louis XIV the Great of France and Queen Maria_

 _King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Queen Isabella I of Castile_

 _Queen Victoria and Prince Albert_

 _Tsar Nicholas Romanov Through Anastasia_

 _Empress Catherine the Great of Russia_

 _General Julius Cesar_

 _Emperor Augustus Octavian of Rome_

 _Crown Prince Hector of Troy_

 _Vaults_

 _XXXX_

 _Creature Inheritance_

 _Part High Elf_

 _Part Shadow Elf_

 _Part Blood Elf_

 _Part Summer Fae_

 _Part Winter Fae_

 _Part Exile Fae_

 _Part Light Veela_

 _Part Dark Veela_

 _Part Vampire_

 _Part Wolf-Folk (Fur Colour: Gold and Silver)_

 _Part Werewolf_

 _Part Draconis (Form Colour: Black, Gold, Violet, Turquoise)_

 _Part Dwarf_

 _Part Goblin (Adopted)_

 _Part Phoenix (Form: Shadow Phoenix)_

 _Part Star_

 _Part Nymph_

 _Part Druid_

 _Part Dryad_

 _Part Naiad_

 _Part Oceanid_

 _Part Siren_

 _Part Mermaid_

 _Part Angel (Wings: Black, Brown, White, Gold, Turquoise, Teal, Violet)_

 _Part Demon_

 _Part Fury_

 _Part Kitsune_

 _Part Elemental_

 _Part Asgardian_

 _Part Jotun_

 _Part Vanir_

 _Part Demigod: essence of Apollo, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Selene, Ra, Thor, Loki, Freya_

 _Soulmates:_

 _Morgana Le Fey (Minor Goddess of Mystery) (Daughter of Hecate) (Gave up Magical Title)_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Lilith Moon_

 _Su Li_

 _Eleanor Branstone_

 _Tracey Davis_

 _Megan Jones_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Helen Dawlish_

 _Gabrielle Delacour_

 _Isobel MacDougal_

 _Alexandra Diggory_

 _Ever Runcorn_

 _Libra Lestrange_

 _Leta Kama_

 _Nozea Tremblay_

 _Ivy Prince_

 _Lady Artemis_

 _Lady Hestia_

 _Lady Eris_

 _Lady Hemera_

 _Lady Harmonia_

 _Lady Hecate_

 _Zoe Nightshade_

 _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano_

 _Hylla Ramirez-Arellano_

 _Eternity Stone (High Elf)_

 _Infinity Stone (High Elf)_

 _Princess Sinistra Redbird (Fury)_

 _Nairobi Oakage (Dryad)_

 _Ever Waterfall (Mermaid)_

 _Ziggy Myer (Star)_

 _Dakota James (Phoenix)_

 _Rikki Tanner (Draconis)_

 _Nicolette Eden (Dark Veela)_

 _Ziva Washington (Demon)_

 _Mulan Shang (Kitsune)_

 _Raffy Battletide (Blood Elf)_

 _Forest Nixon (Daughter of Demeter)_

 _Clarisse La Rue (Daughter of Ares)_

 _Stellamaria Cortez (Daughter of Aphrodite, Descendant of Apollo)_

 _Kaleidoscope Scamander_

 _Perenelle Flamel II_

 _Nightingale Nixon (Daughter of Demeter)_

 _Svetlana Ivashkov_

 _Zathura Holmes_

 _Wanda Maximoff_

 _Natasha Romanoff_

 _Shuri (Princess of Wakanda)_

 _End Flashback_

Harry had been shocked by all of that then. He couldn't believe all his titles. And not to mention all of his soulmates which King Ragnok told him at the time he had betrothal contracts with most of them and that he would be required to marry the ladies by his 15th birthday. And it was a shock that a person he considered an Aunt was his soulmate and that was Natasha Romanoff.

He was also shocked at his wealth he was the richest Man and Wizard in the world. He had been shown his 'Kingdoms' and told by the Stewards he could take up the titles of King/Emperor/Sultan/Tsar/Kaiser/Pharaoh when he was emancipated.

It was difficult with some of his soulmates as Zoe and Lady Artemis hated men. But Harry had made promises not to betray them or force himself on them. He would marry them and they would only be his wives in names unless they choose to change.

Neville also had royal titles and was basically a brother monarch to Harry.

When he arrived at Hogwarts he decided to put on an act. So nobody could tell he was a demigod and a intelligent boy. He had to pretend to hate Draco when he was one of his best friends.

He fooled everyone but his true friends. Which were of course Draco, Blaise, Neville, Fred and George. He hated the fact he had to put up with Ronald and Granger. They really annoyed him. He would never be there friends under normal circumstances as Ronald was lazy and always jealous. Granger had to be a nag and always thought she was right. Then Ginevra came along and she was annoying as time went on and tried to spend as much time as possible with him.

He found out by the Goblins that Molly Weasley had made a illegal Betrothal Contract with them. Which when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire made him emancipated so he dismissed the contact and came into his FULL inheritance.

Going back he fought against Kronos and Gaea when he was 12 and 13. He fought one of the man evil gods and saved Lord Zeus. When everyone was getting awarded he was given a Godhood and so were Fred and George, Draco, Neville and his Girlfriend Zoe.

He was the God of Life, Runes, Loyalty, Duels, Battles, Honour, Bravery, Chivalry, Daring, Courage, Valiance, Knowing, Heartbreak, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Shadows, Time, Strategy, Survival, Oaths, Boundaries, Hurt, Pain, Reality, Trustworthiness, Dedication, Hardwork, Protection, Destinies, Mystery, Change, Immortality, Lakes, Rivers, Thoughts, Secrets and Minor God of: Magic, Fire, Water, and Archery.

Fred and George were the Gods of Tricks, Pranks, Jokesters, Mischief and Resourcefulness.

Draco was the God of Cunning, Ambition and Determination.

Neville was the God of Forests, Earth, Plants and Fairness.

Zoe was the Goddess of Perseverance, Stars, Galaxy's, Comets and Planets.

So the years had been eventful as he got used to everything that had happened to him. Including his Adopted Dad marrying his soulmates they were Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross and King T'Challa. They all blood adopted him but King T'Challa because Harry was the soulmate of his sister Princess Shuri.

Now Voldemort was back and Dumbledore was insisting in keeping him in the dark. Harry was angry at that and the fact that his 'supposed' friends Ronald and Granger weren't writing to him. But Harry knew everything that was going on. In his kingdoms he had an intelligence service and they had been telling him everything.

Now it was days before weddings would take place. Tomorrow he was hosting the wedding of Fred and his three ladies. Then the next day George and his two ladies. Then Blaise and his four ladies. Then Draco and his five ladies. Then it was Neville and his seven ladies. Then at last would be his wedding.

He was hosting Fred, George, Blaise and Draco's weddings. Neville's wedding was happening on one of his three Kingdoms.

He was looking forward to the day he married his ladies. He had fallen in love with all of them over the years and finally in just a few days they would be married.

And this year at Hogwarts he wasn't going to pretend. It was time he showed who he truly was. And the same went for his friends.

So Hogwarts was going to have to watch out. A Sovereign was coming to Hogwarts…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
